


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>... Satisfying various kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

    Mickey ran his fingers over Ian’s hard biceps. They were flexed as Ian held himself up above Mickey. His hands were gripping the sheets on each side of Mickey’s head and his elbows were slightly bent. He let out deep groans, his whole body tense, face red, as he thrust hard into Mickey. He let his hands travel from Ian’s arms to his broad shoulders and then scratched his nails down his muscly chest. Mickey’s cock twitched and he moaned lowly with Ian at the sensation.

    Mickey loved Ian’s hard muscles, his low sex-voice, and his hard cock pushing relentlessly against Mickey’s prostate. Ian was the perfect kind of manly for Mickey. When his hands found Ian’s strong abs, his cock twitched again and he almost whined.

    He wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him down. Ian slung his strong arms around him, holding him even closer. Mickey’s cock rubbed against Ian’s tight abs, his hands roamed over Ian’s defined back, Ian’s thick biceps encased his shoulders, and then Mickey came hard between them with a low growl. He clawed at Ian’s back and clenched around him. Ian hissed and came inside of him.

    They waited until their hips stopped jerking from the aftershocks before Ian pulled out. Mickey felt the cum dribble out of him but Ian was quick to clean both of them up, before falling onto the mattress next to him. Ian waited until their breathing had calmed down. He rolled over, placed his arm around Mickey’s waist, and placed his lips right by Mickey’s ear.

    “I think you have a kink for my muscles,” he said teasingly.

    Mickey tried to slap him but his hand just landed on his arm and he couldn’t help but run it up and down. He sighed.

    “So? You got a problem with that?”

    Ian breathed out a laugh and bit Mickey’s earlobe. 

    “Nope. Are there any other kinks I should know about? I am willing to try out some new things.”

    Mickey raised his eyebrows and turned his head to Ian. He looked at his grinning lips and smiled.

    “Yeah? Well, what about you? You got any kinks?”

    Ian shrugged and looked down at where his hand started drawing circles on Mickey’s stomach. Mickey grinned when he saw Ian blushing. He leaned down and captured Ian’s lips in a rather soft kiss. 

    “You can tell me. No judgment here.”

    Ian looked up and stared into Mickey’s eyes for a moment. He smiled shyly and buried his face in Mickey’s shoulder. He tightened his grip on Mickey’s waist and mumbled something against his skin. Mickey laughed and lifted Ian’s head up by his chin.

    “What’s that?”

    Ian took a deep breath and looked down when he repeated himself.

    “Cuffs and blindfold. I wanna cuff you and blindfold you.”

    Mickey raised his eyebrows and stayed silent, waiting for Ian to get impatient and look up at him. As he had anticipated, it didn’t take long until Ian shifted his insecure gaze up to meet Mickey’s. 

    “That the kinkiest you can come up with?” Mickey asked and grinned at Ian.

    Ian rolled his eyes and slapped Mickey’s stomach. 

    “Shut up. Are you up for it?”

    Mickey pretended to think about it for a moment before he shrugged and looked down at Ian.

    “Sure. You got cuffs and a blindfold?”

    It was meant to be a joke but Ian’s pink cheeks and wide eyes told him that yes, Ian indeed already had everything they would need. Mickey barked out a laugh.

    “Are you serious? Are they here?”

    Ian smiled and rolled out of bed. He went over to their dresser and pulled out the drawer that contained most of his clothes, although most of their stuff had already mixed in with each other. Mickey sat up on his elbows and watched as Ian rummaged through it before retrieving a pair of cuffs that looked more like thick black bracelets, and a black strip of soft fabric. Mickey furrowed his brows as Ian sat down on his calves next to him.  

    “The Lady at the shop said they were best for beginners, because they are made of some velvet fabric. They don’t hurt as much and they only have a Velcro fastener.”

    Ian’s fingers gripped onto the cuffs and a velvet blindfold Mickey hadn’t seen yet. Mickey saw that he was still unsure about whether Mickey was really up for it. He sat up against the headboard and took the cuffs from Ian, inspecting them himself. They didn’t look like they were going to hurt him much and he definitely wasn’t against spicing things up a bit between them.

    “Do you know what to do when you got me all cuffed up and blind?” Mickey asked teasingly, trying to calm Ian down.

    Ian lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head and his cheeks turned pink again.

    “I googled  _a lot_. And I watched some videos…”

    Mickey let out a short laugh and went back to inspecting the cuffs. He felt over the soft material and tried the fasteners. He looked back up at Ian. His brows were furrowed and his hands clasped together in his lap. Mickey put the cuffs next to him, grabbed Ian by the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. He ran the thumb of his free hand over the crease between Ian’s brows until Ian relaxed, and pulled their lips together. He felt Ian relax against him and pulled him on top of him. They scooted down so they were lying and ran their hands over each other’s bodies. Mickey got a hold of the cuffs and pulled away to push them against Ian’s chest. 

    “Go ahead then.”

    Ian grinned and sat up. He took Mickey’s right arm and fastened one cuff around it before attaching it to the right bedpost. He looked down at Mickey.

    “Is that okay?”

    Mickey nodded and Ian repeated the same with Mickey’s left arm. When he was done and had made sure the cuffs didn’t hurt Mickey, he wrapped the black blindfold around Mickey’s head. When they were both satisfied, Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey.

    All of a sudden the soft kiss turned harsher and Ian bit down on Mickey’s bottom lip making him moan. Ian moved lower, kissing and biting down Mickey’s jaw and neck, leaving a few hickeys on his way. When he moved to Mickey’s chest, he let his fingers run lightly over Mickey’s arms, down his armpits, and along his sides. Mickey shivered and his mouth fell open. Ian kissed and bit his way down Mickey’s body making his back arch off of the bed. Ian smiled and trailed his tongue over Mickey’s right nipple. He lapped at it until it was hard and bit down. Mickey let out a whine and Ian’s head shot up, a concerned look on his face.

    “You okay?” he asked. 

    “It’s fine,” Mickey breathed out and smiled reassuringly.

    Ian nodded to himself and got back to work. He moved to Mickey’s other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the other, though the bite was a little softer. Mickey smiled and leaned back. Ian kept running his fingertips down Mickey’s sides and over his thighs. Ian’s mouth got to his lower stomach and he let his lips trail over the skin right above Mickey’s cock, leaving barely-there kisses. His breath was hot against Mickey’s skin and Mickey’s cock twitched. He felt Ian grin against his skin before he pulled Mickey’s legs up so they were bent and his feet were planted on the mattress. Mickey blushed and laid his head back against the pillows expecting Ian to take care of Mickey’s hardening cock.

    But Ian had other intentions. He bypassed Mickey’s cock and trailed his lips up his right thigh. Mickey moaned half in protest, half in pleasure. So Ian wanted to tease him. Well, Mickey guessed he was feeling exceptionally nice today, because he decided to let Ian do his thing…for now. He sucked a line of hickeys from Mickey’s right knee all the way down his inner thigh to where his hip met his leg. Meanwhile, he let the knuckles of his left hand ghost over Mickey’s left inner thigh. The touches on both sides, so much more intense due to his blindness, made Mickey shiver and he kept moaning Ian’s name under his breath. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t concentrate on that when Ian’s breath brushed over his consistently hardening cock. It twitched and his hips bucked up.

    Ian ran his hands up Mickey’s torso and felt Mickey’s abs tighten beneath his fingertips. He let his lips ghost over Mickey’s cock again smiling when it twitched again. He placed a small kiss at the base and nosed at his balls. Mickey felt heat rising in his cheeks and he groaned.

    “You gonna do something, soon?”

    Ian nipped at his thigh and let out a low “shhhh,” against Mickey’s cock making it twitch again and his hips buck. Mickey moaned again and Ian kept up his teasing for a while. He trailed his fingertips all over Mickey’s body loving the shivers it sent through his body. He switched between letting soft kisses or his tongue ghost over Mickey’s growing erection. He watched every twitch and was almost mesmerized by the way he could watch every stage of the hardening of Mickey’s dick. Mickey arched and writhed underneath him. He moaned lowly and Ian heard his name slip from Mickey’s lips every once in a while. It made him blush and he felt his own cock harden rapidly.

    When he decided that Mickey’s dick was hard enough and he had teased him enough, Ian moved up and all of a sudden his lips were right next to Mickey’s ear. Mickey’s breath hitched and it made Ian chuckle. He ran his fingertips up and down Mickey’s cock, hardly touching him. Mickey’s hips rolled, searching for more friction. Ian left a wet kiss under Mickey’s ear.

    “You good?” he whispered and even though his voice was seductive, Mickey heard the slight worry in it.

    Mickey turned his head and captured Ian’s lips in a quick kiss.

    “All good,” he whispered back and pecked them once more.

    He felt Ian smile and not one second later he felt Ian’s lips close around the head of his erection. His back arched off of the bed again and he let out a long groan followed by a breathless “Ian.”

    Ian sucked on the head and let his tongue slide over the slit. Mickey moaned again and Ian pulled off. He trailed his tongue down the shaft and pulled one of Mickey’s balls into his mouth. He sucked on it for a while before moving to the other one. Mickey’s breathing was labored, his arms were flexed as he pushed against the restraints, and his abs kept tightening in pleasure. Ian brushed his lips back up Mickey’s cock enjoying the twitch it caused every time. He’d remember to do that every time from now on, because it made his own cock twitch as well.

    He closed his lips around the head again and hollowed his cheeks. He pushed down and slowly started bobbing his head up and down. His tongue was flat and wet against Mickey. He moaned loudly as Ian increased his speed and took more of him in with every bop of his head. Mickey’s fists opened and closed and his hips started to roll. Ian placed one arm over Mickey’s lower stomach to keep him from moving too much. Ian looked up and saw that Mickey was biting down on his lower lip. He moved one hand up and placed his thumb on Mickey’s lips. He slowly pulled his lower lip out of his teeth and Mickey’s mouth immediately fell open, letting out a loud moan. Ian smiled as much as he could around Mickey’s cock and continued bopping his head.

    He had lain down a little more and was slowly rolling his hips against the sheets trying to create friction on his own cock as well. But he tried to keep his focus on pleasuring Mickey. For some reason that aroused him more than anything else they had done behind closed doors so far.

    After a minute of Mickey moaning and writhing beneath him Ian pulled off again. He licked over Mickey’s cock, sucked his balls into his mouth one at a time, and then ghosted his lips back over his erection. He took a deep breath and then in one swift motion he took Mickey completely into his mouth. When the tip of his cock hit Ian’s throat, Mickey’s back and head arched completely off of the bed and he gasped out Ian’s name, before he fell back down. Ian had never deep-throated him before. He pulled off and took another deep breath doing it again. Mickey’s reaction wasn’t the same but he still squirmed and arched and when Ian swallowed as best as he could, Mickey whined and Ian had difficulties holding his hips down any longer. He pulled off just in time for Mickey’s hips to defy Ian’s arm.

    “Fuck,” Mickey gasped out. 

    He panted and after a second he turned his head as though he was looking down at Ian.

    “Sorry. You okay?”

    Ian grinned and kissed the inside of Mickey’s thigh.

    “All good, you?”

    “Yeah man,” Mickey breathed and let his head fall back against the pillows, “fuck yeah.”

    Ian grinned even wider and went back to sucking Mickey’s head back into his mouth. He used both arms now to hold Mickey down and deep-throated him a few more times, swallowing around him as he had read on the Internet. Mickey’s reaction was even better than he had anticipated. He started to feel Mickey’s abs contract underneath his arms and loosened them a little. He left his lips wrapped around Mickey’s cock and let him roll his hips. Mickey controlled himself so he wouldn’t fuck up into Ian’s mouth too hard and Ian kept one hand lightly on Mickey’s hip just in case. Mickey kept rolling his hips up and Ian matched the bobbing of his head to Mickey’s thrusts. His right hands roamed back down to Mickey’s balls, rolling them between his fingers. Mickey’s pace slowly increased and so did Ian’s. Mickey didn’t stop moaning anymore and his wrists pulled and pushed against their restraints.

    “Fuck, Ian,” he breathed, “fuck, I’mma come. I’mma come, Ian.”

    Ian sucked harder and Mickey’s hips rolled up faster now but Ian matched his movements so he wouldn’t choke. A few seconds later Mickey’s abs tightened and he let out a low growl before his cum shot onto Ian’s tongue. Mickey’s hips lifted off of the bed and then stuttered back down with a ragged moan. He kept rolling them up and down as Ian’s mouth and left hand milked him of everything he had to give. He breathed hard and his hips kept jerking up and he was pretty sure he had never come this hard or for this long. But Ian took it all and swallowed without any problems.

    When Mickey started to calm down and his cock stopped squirting cum, Ian licked him clean. Mickey was breathing heavily and Ian slowly kissed his way back up to Mickey’s lips. He captured them and they kissed for a long moment. Ian pulled away and started to remove the blindfold. He grinned down at Mickey as he slowly adjusted to the light the full moon outside their window provided. He smiled back when he registered Ian’s grin. 

    “You good?”

    Ian nodded.

    “You?”

    Mickey nodded as well and Ian pecked his lips once more. Then he moved up and carefully removed the cuffs from Mickey’s wrists. Mickey immediately pulled them up to wrap his arms around Ian, but Ian moved away and off of the bed. Mickey furrowed his brows and almost pouted.

    “I read that we have to do something called after care. One second,” Ian said and rummaged through his drawer again.

    Mickey waited and rubbed at his wrists. Ian sat back down next to him with crossed legs and took Mickey’s hands into his lap. Mickey’s eyes fell to Ian’s own rock hard and leaking cock.

    “You want me to take care of that?”

    Ian smiled but shook his head as he squirted some lotion onto his hands. He started massaging it into Mickey’s wrists.

    “Nah, later.”

    Mickey shrugged and leaned back against the headboard watching Ian massaging his wrists with a concentrated face. After a while Mickey grinned and moved forward. He pressed his lips against Ian’s and kissed him until his hands loosened around Mickey’s wrists and Mickey could pull them away. Ian made a noise in protest but Mickey just wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

    “I’m good,” he whispered against Ian’s lips and kept kissing him.

    Ian sighed and relented. He relaxed against Mickey and kissed back. It was slow, and Mickey got lost in it until he felt something wet against his thigh. He pulled away in confusion and watched Ian’s cheeks and neck turn a bright shade of red.

    “Did you just come?”

    Ian turned even redder if that was possible and nodded almost unnoticeably. Mickey smiled and pulled Ian back into another kiss, effectively distracting him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says various kinks, but this is already so long, I thought it was enough. Also, I am sorry they are rather boring I suppose. But I thought about role-play but I don't think I can write that at all. I hope you enjoyed this anyway:)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated (and please tell me if anything makes you cringe or anything, because I really want to improve my smut) <3


End file.
